Selfaril Uoumdolphin
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Mulmaster, Moonsea | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Damaran | occupation = Ruler | age = 56 | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1319 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Tharchioness Dmitra Flass | siblings = Rassendyll Uoumdolphin | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | class5e = Knight | refs5e = }} Selfaril Uomodolphin was the High Blade of Mulmaster during the mid-late 14 century DR,until he was supplanted in 1375 DR. He was a conniving ruler who maintained a tight grip on his city. Description Selfaril was a pragmatic man, ready to deal with all kinds of being to regain his lost power. He never liked the Church of Bane, however, and thought Jaseen's overthrow was his perfect instrument of revenge against the Banites and their High Imperceptor. Selfaril was a brilliant politician, always portraying himself as a strong, fearless leader who was betrayed because of his progressive ideals. Like his twin brother, Selfaril was tall, over 6' (1.8 m) with fair but weathered skin and a hawk-like nose. History Selfaril was born in 1319 DR and was close with his twin brother Rassendyll growing up. When Selfaril killed the ruler of Mulmaster in 1348 DR, he assumed the title of High Blade. Selfaril was unable to risk keeping Rassendyll within the city, yet could not bring it upon himself to kill his brother. Instead he "promoted" the lesser son to the role of an ambassador to the city of Waterdeep, while in reality, the appointment was more of an exile. In Ches of 1356 DR, he began courting Tharchioness Dmitra Flass of Eltabbar in an effort to draw the magocratic nation into an alliance with Mulmaster. After receiving a perfume-scented golden earring, he offered her a perfectly-white cloak made from the fur of a yeti. Their relationship took a long time to fully develop, but culminated in their marriage in 1368 DR, 20 years after Selfaril had ascended as the High Blade. Selfaril had ruled Mulmaster for twenty-seven years until his twin brother Rassendyll Uoumdolphin seized power in 1375 DR and replaced him in coup aided by wizards of the Zhentarim. Dmitra Flass was completely unaware of this ruse. Selfaril, meanwhile, was magically imprisoned by Senior Cloak Thurndan Tallwand in a soulgem in the pommel of his sword. He remained trapped in his sword for more than a century. In 1491 DR, the sword resurfaced in the Earthspur Mountains and Thurndan, who disliked the current High Blade Jaseen Drakehorn, decided to take the blade and finally free Selfaril. Selfaril was upset to say the least. He had, for over a hundred years, done little other than seethe over the injustice of his twin brother's betrayal. With the help of some adventurers, Thurndan gained possession of the blade and resurrected the former High Blade. Selfaril gained support among the citizens of Mulmaster and challenged Jaseen to a public duel. Appendix Appearances * The Sword of Selfaril References Category:Knights (5e) Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Damarans Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Blades Category:Inhabitants of Mulmaster Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants